


Two Weeks' Worth

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For an anon request. Check the tags.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Jonas Nightingale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Two Weeks' Worth

“You’d better not jack off while I’m gone.”

Sonny sighed without looking up from his book. “You always gotta be so crude?”

“Yes.”

“Besides,” Sonny added, sliding his gaze up to Jonas’s, “you won’t be here to know, anyway.”

Jonas’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “You think I wouldn’t know the difference?”

Sonny shrugged and turned his attention back to his book. He saw Jonas sauntering toward him but didn’t look up until the reverend was standing right in front of him.

“And you know you’d fall on your knees and confess the minute you saw me,” Jonas said in a silky voice that sent a prickle of awareness through Sonny’s body.

Sonny couldn’t argue with that—at least, not convincingly—so he changed tactics. “Well, what if I do? Two weeks is a long time.”

Jonas smiled, and the predatory glint in his eyes made Sonny stir inside his jeans. It was going to be a long two weeks. “Guess it’s up to you if you want a reward or punishment. I win either way.”

“Mm. Well, I’ll think about it, I guess,” Sonny said.

Jonas bent down to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip. “I’m sure you will, Sunshine.”

For two weeks, Jonas made _sure_ Sonny thought about it—calling late every night to murmur lewd things into the sheriff’s ear, and sending pictures of himself, half-hard inside his snug jeans, that made Sonny’s own groin tighten—but Sonny resisted every temptation. He knew that Jonas wasn’t giving in, either. The torment was part of the fun.

But after two weeks apart and two _hours_ of edging, two hours of Jonas repeatedly taking him to the very brink before backing off, Sonny didn’t know how much more he could take. Jonas sucked another rush of precum from his cock and then released him, and Sonny groaned in frustration and dug his heels into the mattress.

Jonas looked up at him and smirked, stroking himself with a loose fist. He ran his finger over Sonny’s hole, using the saliva that had dribbled down the sheriff’s balls as lubrication. He slipped a finger inside and watched Sonny’s cock jerk in response, but Sonny could tell from the wistful look on Jonas’s face that the reverend had no intention of fucking him. At least, not any time soon.

Sonny didn’t have long to feel the pang of disappointment before Jonas ducked his head and took Sonny’s length to the back of his throat. Sonny’s hips bucked against Jonas’s face and he barely choked off the cry that tried to escape his lips. He fisted his hands at his sides, panting as he struggled to control himself.

“Jonas,” he gasped, grabbing desperately at the other man’s hair, “I can’t—I’m gonna—” He broke off with another strangled groan when Jonas tightened his mouth in response.

“Mmhm,” Jonas hummed, sucking hard.

Sonny lifted his hips off the bed and Jonas pushed him back down, and Sonny’s whole body convulsed as he finally— _finally_ —came with a string of breathless curses. His legs shifted restlessly beneath Jonas, his feet flexing, and he whimpered as Jonas sucked him dry.

When Jonas lifted his head, Sonny sank into the mattress with a sigh, his skin slick with sweat, his muscles trembling. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Jonas crawled up the length of his body, and Sonny opened his mouth eagerly for the kiss.

He expected to taste himself on Jonas’s tongue, but he made a sound of surprise when his mouth was suddenly flooded with his own cum, slightly diluted by Jonas’s saliva. He almost swallowed reflexively, but Jonas put a hand to his throat and squeezed—not hard enough to hurt, not even hard enough to cut off his air, but enough to get the point across. Jonas let up quickly and levered himself up to look at Sonny’s face. Sonny pressed his lips together to keep the mess from leaking out. He struggled against his gag reflex, his wide eyes locked onto Jonas’s face.

Jonas looked smug. “Hold that for me, wouldja?” He had a few droplets glistening on his lips, and he swiped a tongue out to gather them up while Sonny watched helplessly. Jonas bent down and gave Sonny another quick, closed-mouth kiss before ducking his head to lick at Sonny’s neck.

Sonny made another sound; the mixture of cum and spit had begun to trickle down his throat. He didn’t dare try to speak.

Jonas snaked his fingers into Sonny’s hair and gave a gentle tug, and Sonny pushed himself up onto his elbows. He stared up at Jonas’s face, already guessing what was about to happen. Jonas smirked at him and knee-walked his way forward until he was straddling Sonny’s chest.

He put his fingers under Sonny’s chin. “Okay?” he asked quietly, and Sonny’s eager nod made Jonas’s smile widen. “Good boy,” he murmured, running his thumb over Sonny’s flushed cheek, and he chuckled at the slight gargle buried in Sonny’s answering moan. Jonas started stroking himself, watching Sonny watch him. It didn’t take long, and he touched his thumb to Sonny’s chin and pushed his hips forward until the dripping tip of his cock was pressed against the sheriff’s lips.

Sonny obediently opened his mouth, tilting his head further back in an effort to minimize the leakage. Jonas slipped the head of his erection into Sonny’s mouth, stroking himself hard and fast, and he grabbed Sonny’s shoulder to steady himself as he came with a low grunt.

Cum leaked from the corners of Sonny’s mouth and dripped from his chin onto his chest, but he did his best to keep his throat closed. Jonas, breathing heavily, took several seconds to admire the sight. He hummed his approval and fisted his hands into Sonny’s hair. He slanted his mouth over Sonny’s, quickly stealing half of the salty mixture with a swipe of his tongue and swishing it around his mouth before swallowing.

Sonny swallowed what was left and dropped back against the bed, unable to support himself any longer. Jonas followed him down, collapsing on top of him.

“How long’d you have that planned?” Sonny asked when he was finally able to speak.

“Just came to me,” Jonas said, propping his chin on Sonny’s chest to look at him. “I do my best thinking on the fly,” he added with a wink.

Sonny answered with a tired laugh and wrapped his arms around the other man. “Thank god it was only two weeks’ worth,” he muttered. Jonas grinned and pushed himself up for a kiss.


End file.
